


Don't You Ever

by WrittenFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Close call, Drabble and a Half, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Romantic Friendship, They're cops, alternative universe, partners, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8. Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiselin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiselin/gifts).



> A prompt fill for the lovely [five_rays](http://archiveofourown.org/users/five_rays/pseuds/five_rays), I hope that you enjoy it dear! <3

Dean had been hiding his feelings for Castiel for a long, long time—since he’d first laid eyes on him, really. There was just something about him that Dean instantly clicked with, not that you would be able to tell from their interactions. Falling for someone you worked with was tricky enough; but falling for your partner? Dean had seen good partnerships go to hell enough times to know that that was something he would never allow himself to do.

But with Castiel, he didn’t have much of a choice. He was a force that wouldn’t be denied, no matter how hard he tried. Castiel slowly worked his way into a friendship with him, that easily lead to him becoming one of the most important people in Dean’s life. By now Cas had met his brother, and he’d met a few of Castiel’s siblings as well. There were moments where the line between friendship and relationship blurred, but he was always quick to throw that wall back up and keep things purely friendly.

Some days, though, some days he just wants to knock that wall down and crash into him through the rubble, to hold him tight and never let go.

Those days are always the hardest.

If it wasn’t for their latest case, Dean doubted he would have ever let himself do what he wanted, what they _both_ wanted. And while he was grateful that he did, Dean never wanted to feel that fear ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Castiel, go there,” he pointed down the alley that their perp had taken off into. “I’ll cut him off around the back.” Dean waited long enough to get a nod of conformation before taking running off himself, a hand hovering over his gun, just in case he needed it. He was just rounding the corner when the shot rang out; from where he was he couldn’t tell if it was from Castiel or not, and the uncertainty had his heart racing in his chest.

When he rounds the corner and sees their perp with a gun in his hands, Dean could swear his heart stops. The next few minutes pass in a blur; Dean knows he has his gun trained on the guy at one point, that words are exchanged before he shoots the gun out of his hands. Backup he doesn’t remember calling for is quick to call for an ambulance, getting their perp into custody and doing what they can to stop the flow of blood from his hand.

Dean knows he should be helping with that but as soon as he sees them at it he’s shouting Castiel’s name and running towards him, following his voice to see him leaning pale and shaky against the brick wall behind him. Its only after he sees that he’s unharmed that he allows the full gravity of what just occurred to fall—processing for a moment that if the criminals aim had been just a little surer, he could have potentially lost him.

It’s not a good feeling.

Shooting him a glare with all the force of his fear behind it, Dean latches onto Castiel’s shoulder’s and grips tightly. “Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again,” he snarls, not giving Castiel any time to respond before he leans in and gives him the most searing kiss he’s ever had. It’s over almost as soon as it began, Dean pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck, Castiel. I thought you’d been shot.” He admits softly, gentling his grip and moving his hands to cup his face instead.

“I can’t lose you.” He utters, the words wrenched out of his chest.

Castiel makes a soft noise, hands fluttering nervously over his hips for a moment before he holds onto to him as well. “I can’t lose you, either.” He whispers, eyes roaming over his face in the softest manner he’s ever been on the receiving end of before slotting their lips together.

And Dean knows that here and now, it’s not the right place for this, for the two of them to be lost in each other and their emotions.

But really, he doesn’t give a flying fuck.

He could have lost him tonight; propriety can shove it where the sun doesn’t shine—he was going to kiss his man, and nothing was going to stop him from doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to like a prompt themselves, [here's the list](http://writtenfire.tumblr.com/post/139253900560/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list) that this came off of! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, leave a comment! I'd love to hear what you think. ^_^


End file.
